


And So To Bed

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Romance, Traditional Media, Venezia | Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: John Sheppard Esq. met Mr. M. Rodney McKay while on the Grand Tour where his father supposed him to be completing his education as a gentleman. Rodney, as he explained at considerable length, was taking the opportunity presented by the requisite tour of Europe to visit a number of natural philosophers, in many cases so as to correct their egregiously false assertions. After an exhilarating night together they watched dawn break over Venice from the balcony of John's hotel room before retiring, but perhaps not to sleep ... not quite yet.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	And So To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> A gouache painting I've been pottering with off and on since February.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/8e2e/7xtvxclrx3a3a9rzg.jpg)


End file.
